ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2013/June
June 4 Twitter Gaga retweeted the Born This Way Foundation, with a link to an article about it. :"@BTWFoundation: On 6/3, @BarackObama spoke about why #MentalHealthMatters. Here's what @momgerm & @CalEndow CEO Dr Ross have to say! http://huff.to/17Uv3nr" June 5 At the beach in Los Cabos Lady Gaga was seen at the beach in Los Cabos, Mexico with the Haus of Gaga, staying at Resorts Chain "One & Only". 6-5-13 At Los Cabos Beach in Mexico 001.jpg 6-5-13 At Los Cabos Beach in Mexico 002.jpg 05-07-13 At Los Cabos 005.jpg 6-5-13 At Los Cabos 004.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a mimosa print bikini by Lenny Niemeyer, pants by Raquel Allegra, sunglasses by Celine, and a bag by Hermès. June 7 At Hotel in Los Cabos Lady Gaga was spotted once again by the pool at her hotel in Los Cabos. Gaga looks with long brunette hair while she relaxes with her friends. 06-07-13 At Los Cabos 001.jpg 06-07-13 At Los Cabos 002.jpg 06-07-13 At Los Cabos 003.jpg 06-07-13 At Los Cabos 005.jpg June 9 At Bo Kyung O'Connor's wedding Lady Gaga was the bridesmaid at Bo's wedding. Y0ap7Aq.jpg 8-8-12 Wedding Friend's 002.jpg 8-8-12 Wedding Friend's 004.jpg 8-8-12 Wedding Friend's 006.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Twobirds. Wedding After Party Gaga was also seen at the wedding's afterparty. JvOyNlq.jpg 6-9-13 Wedding After Party 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Lanvin. June 10 Out in New York City Lady Gaga was seen in the morning with her boyfriend Taylor Kinney in New York City. 001~79.jpg 06-10-13 Out in New York City 002.jpg 06-10-13 Out in New York City 003.jpg 06-10-13 Out in New York City 004.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a top by Helmut Lang, shoes by Chloe Jade Green, and a bag by Hermès. June 12 Intermix Store in East Hampton Arrival Gaga was spotted twice by the streets and at a Starbucks out in East Hampton, Long Island. 6-12-13 Out in New York City 002.jpg 6-12-13 Shopping in NYC 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Victoria Beckham, shoes by Versace, sunglasses by Celine, and a bag by Hermès. Leaving 6-12-13 Out and about in East Hampton 002.jpg 6-12-13 Out and about in East Hampton 003.jpg 6-12-13 Out and about in East Hampton 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by ALC, a top by Helmut Lang, shoes by Sergio Rossi, sunglasses by Celine and a bag by Hermès. At Jerry & The Mermaid Restaurant in Riverhead That night, she had dinner at Jerry & The Mermaid in Riverhead, New York, home of the famous Suffolk Theater, with some celebrity friends including Cameron Diaz, Leslie Mann, and Kate Upton. 6-12-13 Out and about in East Hampton 004.jpg June 24 Twitter Gaga tweeted about DOMA twice today. :"Let's go DOMA. Supreme Court lets make history & stand for MARRIAGE EQUALITY! #GetItDoneThisWeek #TheWhole WorldIsWatching" :"Time to bring DOMA to the floor. #DoItNow #WeAreEqual #WeAreHuman #WeAreValuableToSociety" Gaga also retweeted a fan, and replied to them. :"'' ‏@hugo_rdiogenes: @ladygaga My heart started beating again, I love you gaga''" :"We can bring this revolution into a new age if we stick together @hugo_rdiogenes #ThinkHappyThoughts #TinkWorkYourMagic #CultureMustShift June 25 Twitter Lady Gaga tweeted twice today about DOMA. :"Overturn The Defense Of Marriage Act (DOMA) today. It is unconstitutional. Or will the Supreme Court continue to discriminate against LGBTs" :"Who will be our Abe Lincoln today? Who will make the choice of FREEDOM FOR ALL. #SCOTUS" June 26 Twitter Gaga tweeted about DOMA, along with a pic of a scene depicting gay marriage from the Born This Way Ball. :"We stand tall today.#DomaStruckDown So many fought for so long. Be proud, the prejudice are now the minority." 6-26-13 Twitter 001.jpg Gaga also retweeted a fan and replied to them. :"@JPNmonster: @ladygaga THE WORLD IS ACTUALLY CHANGING" :"@JPNmonster isn't it amazing to witness?" Spotted in New York City Lady Gaga was spotted in New York City wearing a blue outfit. 1NYC62613.jpg 2NYC62613.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Waldrip. June 27 At Hotel in NYC 6-27-13 Terry Richardson 007.jpg 6-27-13 Terry Richardson 008.jpg 6-27-13 Terry Richardson 006.jpg 6-27-13 Terry Richardson 005.jpg 6-27-13 Terry Richardson 004.jpg 6-27-13 Terry Richardson 003.jpg 6-27-13 Terry Richardson 002.jpg 6-27-13 Terry Richardson 001.jpg *Photos by Terry Richardson Leaving Hotel in NYC 6-27-13 Leaving Hotel in NYC 001.JPG Recording Studio in NYC : Main article: Anything Goes 6-27-13 Terry Richardson 009.jpg Anything Goes - Studio Video 003.jpg Anything Goes - Studio Video 004.jpg Anything Goes - Studio Video 010.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Clara Yoo. *Photos by Terry Richardson June 28 NYC Pride Rally Arrival 6-28-13 Arriving at NYC Pride 001.jpg 6-28-13 Arriving at NYC Pride 002.jpg 6-28-13 Terry Richardson 011.jpg NYC Pride Rally Lady Gaga attended with Natali, Cynthia and Haus of Gaga at the NYC Pride Rally in New York where her gave a speech in support of the LGBT community that night. Gaga also sang the National Anthem and instead of singing "Home of the brave", Gaga sang, "Home of the gays". 6-28-13 Pride Rally 001.jpg 6-28-13 Pride Rally 004.jpg 6-28-13 Pride Rally 002.jpg 6-28-13 Pride Rally 003.jpg 6-28-13 Pride Rally 005.png Backstage 6-28-13 Terry Richardson 002.jpg|1 6-28-13 Terry Richardson 003.jpg 6-28-13 Terry Richardson 004.jpg 6-28-13 Terry Richardson 005.jpg 6-28-13 Terry Richardson 006.jpg 6-28-13 Terry Richardson 007.jpg|2 6-28-13 Terry Richardson 008.jpg 6-28-13 Terry Richardson 009.jpg 6-28-13 Terry Richardson 010.jpg 6-28-13 Terry Richardson 001.jpg *Photos by Terry Richardson :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Maison Martin Margiela, shades by A-Morir, and shoes by Azzedine Alaïa. *Styled by Brandon Maxwell *Hair by Frederic Aspiras Leaving 6-28-13 Leaving at NYC Pride 001.jpg 6-28-13 Leaving at NYC Pride 002.jpg 6-28-13 Leaving at NYC Pride 003.jpg June 29 Out in New York City Gaga was seen out in New York. 6-29-13 Out in New York City 001.jpg 6-29-13 Out in New York City 003.jpg 6-29-13 Out in New York City 005.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a long sleeve dress and a skirt by Rene Rofe, sunglasses by Celine, a handbag by Alexander McQueen, and shoes by Azzedine Alaïa. Timeline Category:2013 Category:2013 fashion